Refuse Thy Name
by Light1172
Summary: It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to him. In the end only one of them would come out on top and the other would flee, be imprisoned, or die. Anything that started between them had no future. So why was he kissing her and why was she kissing back?
1. Prologue

It wasn't like anything out of a fairytale that his mother used to read to him. There wasn't any poisoned apple, there wasn't any magical sorcerer casting spells, and there wasn't a hero to swoop in and save anyone. No, it was tuberculosis. His mother was diagnosed with the sickness and four weeks later she died. Barely five months after that his father had a heart attack. The always smiling man hadn't recovered from his wife's death and at eight years old Keith was an orphan. He was found shaking on his bed by neighbors and before a week had passed they took him to Sky Orphanage.

"His name is Keith Daze." Mrs. Jenne told the woman at the front desk. She pushed Keith up in front to get a better look at the woman. He frowned. This woman was tall, even while sitting down, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was narrow and she had high cheekbones. Her lipstick was red and her nails were as well and Keith didn't like her. The woman didn't have a welcoming attitude. Keith tried to pull away. He wanted to leave but Mrs. Jenne's hand was on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes," The blonde woman said. She didn't look at Keith. "How old is he? What happened to his parents? Fire? Flash flooding? Any siblings I should know about?"

"I'm eight." Keith told her with a glare. Now the woman did look at him. Her blue eyes were cold and her lips dipped down into a frown. Mrs. Jenne was quick to shush Keith and answer the questions. The blonde typed away at her computer, plugging in information to a general form, nails clacking in a way that make Keith wince.

The adults exchanged more information as Keith looked around the waiting room curiously. Bland tan walls with three pictures total, a few generic wooden chairs with cushioned seats, a desk where the tall woman sat, and a potted plant. It was boring. He pulled away from his current caretaker and wandered over to a picture of a Ranger doing a capture surrounded by his team and partner Pokémon. It would be cool, Keith thought once again, to be a Ranger. Maybe he'd go to school to be one when he was older. His dad had always supported the idea.

Keith's eyes burned at the thought of his father but he didn't cry. Keith Daze never cried and he wouldn't start now. Crying was for the weak, the ones who never achieved anything, because crying only held a person back. Always smile, his dad had always said, smile and make the sun shine. Keith turned at the sound of Mrs. Jenne's voice.

"Keith, Ms. Blanson will take you to your room now." Keith's neighbor dabbed a tissue at the tears in her eyes and awkwardly hugged him when he drew near. He didn't hug back. She was hugging him for her comfort, not his own, and besides Mrs. Jenne wasn't his mother. Her hugs didn't feel right to Keith. No, it was better to not hug back.

"My room?" Keith questioned. His situation was finally becoming clear. He hadn't wanted to believe everything but now he had to. Keith rubbed his eyes with his left hand, his dominant hand, and frowned.

"Yes," Mrs. Jenne said gently, "your room. You're going to be staying here now Keith. Remember? We talked about this on the way here."

"Oh." Keith responded quietly. The little flecks of dark brown in the tan carpet suddenly caught his interest. "Right."

The blonde woman—Ms. Blanson—Keith reminded himself, stood and moved to open a door. She gestured for him to follow. She and Mrs. Jenne had already said their farewells. "This is the way to the main rooms and then the dorm hallways branch off."

Keith nodded absently. He took in all the details with curious eyes and only halfway listened to Ms. Blanson. She was explaining the layout of the building and how the boys' and girls' sleeping quarters were down different hallways but the meals and play times were for both genders.

"Is there a yard?" Keith interrupted Ms. Blanson's talk of meal times and being on time. "Are we allowed to play outside?"

Ms. Blanson frowned but answered promptly, "Yes, there's a yard, and yes, you can play outside, but there are rules. Now, on the topic of your lessons…"

Keith zoned out and imagined the forest near his home. There were tall trees to climb with green leaves that turned gold and red and orange as the seasons changed and a little babbling brook that he loved to play in. It was a perfect place for Pokémon to live and a perfect place for a curious little boy to explore. It was home. Keith was shaken from his imagination when he was brought to a stop in front of a dark green door.

"Here's your room." Ms. Blanson told Keith. The door was opened to reveal three boys around Keith's age. "You'll be sharing with Luke, Christopher, and Jonah. I'll leave you to get acquainted with them. Don't forget to unpack. Dinner will be served in an hour."

Keith's gaze landed on the three boys. Two had blonde hair, one brown, and all three were looking at him warily. It seemed to him as if they thought him an unpredictable Starly. Keith sent them a tentative smile.

"Hi." Keith said. "I'm Keith. Which bed is mine?"

* * *

**Hello! This is an AU Pokémon Ranger fanfic, set in Shadows of Almia. There will be a couple of very minor OC's (such as in this chapter) and there will be some bits where characters aren't exactly in character. It relates to the AU-ness. I'll be adding character profiles with the differences from the game as they are introduced. Read and review please it means so much to me. Reviews are an aspiring author's best friend! Thank you! ~Light**


	2. Important Characters

**Keith "Rohan" Daze (Takes the last name Hall after adoption)**

Age: 19

Hair: Red

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'

Group: Team Dim Sun

Assignment: Sinis Quad

Pokémon: Torterra, Flygon, Roserade

Rival: Jay "Ice" Handan

Romantic Interest: Katalyn "Kate" Kaia

**Jay "Ice" Handan**

Age: 19

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'1

Group: Team Dim Sun

Assignment: Sinis Quad

Pokémon: Garchomp, Frostlass, Gallade

Rival: Keith "Briar" Daze

Romantic Interest: Lily "Lavana" Melda

**Lily "Lavana" Melda**

Age: 18

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Group: Team Dim Sun

Assignment: Sinis Quad

Pokémon: Infernape, Magmortar

Romantic Interest: Jay "Ice" Handan

**Randy "Heath" Andersen**

Age: 22

Hair: Yellow/Blonde

Eyes: Gray

Height: 5'11

Group: Team Dim Sun

Assignment: Sinis Quad

Pokémon: Magnezone, Electivire, Rhyperior

**Katalyn "Kate" Kaia**

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'5

Group: Almia Rangers

Assignment: Ranger (eventually Top Ranger 11)

Partner Pokémon: Pachirisu

Rival: Kellyn "Kell" Kane

Romantic Interest: Keith "Rohan" Daze

**Kellyn "Kell" Kane**

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'10

Group: Almia Rangers

Assignment: Ranger (Eventually Top Ranger 12)

Partner Pokémon: Buizel

Rival: Katalyn "Kate" Kaia

Romantic Interest: Rhythmi Mina

**Rhythmi Caiser **

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'4

Group: Almia Rangers

Assignment: Operator

Partner Pokemon: -

Romantic Interest: Kellyn "Kell" Kane

**Isaac Arden**

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'9

Group: Altru Inc.

Assignment: Scientist

Partner Pokémon: -

Romantic Interest: None


	3. I Go And It Is Done

In a basement gym a teenager stood with his feet parted and his hands up. _One, two, three. One, two, three. _His knuckles were calloused and his hands rough from all the hours he had spent with his old punching bag. _One, two, three. One, two, three_. His hands flew and then the teenager added in kicks. With a snap the bag fell and ripped.

"Fucking shit!" The red head cursed. He had already been cutting it close time wise and now he had to rush or he'd be screwed.

He had already been in trouble once that day and now he was going to be in trouble again. Keith was due to meet with his uncle in thirty minutes and he still had to shower and put the equipment away plus walk the path to Altru Inc. Instead of cleaning up all the way, Keith swept and pushed the broken bag into a closet. He'd do something about it later.

...

...

...

After showering and changing into respectable clothes and running a brush through his hair, Keith made his way to Altru's headquarters. He greeted the receptionist and took the elevator to the top floor. He knocked on an office's door and a man's deep voice responded.

"You may enter."

The red head entered the room silently and waited for instructions. Despite knowing and respecting Blake Hall, Keith was still intimidated by him. He wasn't scared, it wasn't that, it was just the knowledge that this was the man who had opened the largest building and business in Almia would be enough to awe and intimidate anyone.

"Sit down, Keith." Blake Hall was standing behind his desk with a stern look on his face. Keith sat as expected. He was used to obeying Blake Hall and now was no different.

Keith. Keith Hall. It was the name his Uncle called him. It was a name fitting for the next CEO of Altru Inc. and it was what everyone at Altru had always called him. Keith wasn't even sure if the workers knew that he had another name, a name that he still knew himself as. It didn't matter in the end because to everyone else Keith Daze was dead and Keith Hall lived.

"Keith, you know why I've called you here. You spoke out of turn to one of my managers, one of your mentors, and now I have to have this talk with you." Blake Hall was cold even to his heir. Demanding, harsh, and unforgiving were all words that described the man Keith knew.

"Yes, Uncle." Keith responded.

"I have decided you will be transferred. You know of Team Dim Sun and with your knowledge and skills I have decided you will benefit the team."

"Will I still be the heir of Altru?" Keith asked his uncle. He had worked for years to meet and go beyond Blake Hall's high standards and now he was being transferred and his position was being threatened. Keith kept his tone polite and respectful and waited as patiently as he could for his uncle's answer.

"Of course." The CEO answered. "You're the one I've groomed to take over after me and you will keep that position. Now, I want you to start seriously practicing with the Miniremos. It is crucial that you learn all the details for the plans will go into motion soon and I will need you to be perfect."

"Of course Uncle." Keith responded. "You mentioned a team?"

"You will be a part of the Sinis Quad. You already know Ice and you've met Lavana briefly. You'll meet Heath in a few days. You will report directly to me while the others report to Kincaid. Keith, I want you to make sure everything runs well. If there are any problems…" Blake Hall trailed off, the threat lingering in the air, and Keith nodded.

"I will make sure there are no problems." Keith declared under Blake Hall's intense gaze.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll do your duty. Your admin codename will be Rohan. Now, go practice. Ice should already be in the basement working with his Miniremo. You are dismissed."

...

...

...

Training with Ice was as tense as always and Keith let out a sigh of relief when it was over. Now he had only one more thing to do before he could return home for dinner. With quick strides he made his way out of Altru and headed toward the Ranger school. Keith was to talk to Kincaid and Isaac about the possibility of Isaac working at Altru after his graduation. If all went as planned Keith would get an invitation to attend the graduation ceremony and he could act both as a sign of goodwill from Blake Hall and as a spy to see the Rangers who might be a threat to Team Dim Sun's plans.

It was early evening when Keith reached the school. He entered and greeted Mr. Kincaid and Miss April and asked to see Isaac after a few minutes of small talk.

"He's upstairs with some of the other students. Do you want me to fetch him, or will you go up to talk to him?" Miss April asked Keith.

"I'll go up." Keith said. He turned and headed up the stairs. The teenager paused at the top to scan the room full of Ranger students. Some as young as fourteen and others up to eighteen. He searched out Isaac and found him chatting with three other people. Keith made his way over to them and waited till their conversation lulled to speak.

"Isaac," Keith held his hand out in greeting the blonde boy, "my name is Keith Hall. I believe you were told I'd be visiting today?"

The one of the girls was staring at him with big, awestruck eyes, and the honey haired girl elbowed the blonde to gain her attention. The dark haired boy in the group was frowning at Keith but the red head ignored those three. He kept his gaze on Isaac who was now shaking his hand.

"Um, y-y-yes," Isaac stuttered, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you till later."

"Well, do you have a moment to talk?" Keith asked. Sweeping his gaze around the crowded room he added, "In private?"

"Yes, of course." Isaac led the way to a side room after giving his friends a grin.

...

...

...

On his way out Keith was stopped by the honey haired girl. "Yes?" He asked her curiously.

"Did you offer Isaac the job?" She asked him, her blue eyes shining and a smile on her lips.

Keith hesitated for a second and then responded with a little smile, "Yes, he has the job."

The girl jumped and nearly squealed with joy. She closed the distance between them and hugged Keith tightly. "Thank you! He's been so excited about this job interview and I was hoping he'd get it!"

Keith had frozen when the girl hugged him and now he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. His next words were more of a question than a statement. "No problem?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Katalyn but everyone calls me Kate!" The girl - Kate - told Keith as she pulled away. She was kind of cute, Keith noted, with her hair pulled into two spiky ponytails on either side of her head and her big blue eyes. Plus she had a nice smile.

"I'm Keith." The heir to Altru responded. "It's nice to meet you."

Keith's phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out and answered it. He gave Kate an apologetic smile and turned away.

"Yes, I'll be home soon Mom. No more than twenty minutes. Yes. Yes. Ok, goodbye." Keith hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned back to Kate and his hand went to ruffle his hair. "Well, I have to be off now. It was a pleasure to meet you Kate. I guess I'll be seeing you at graduation?"

He was rewarded with another blinding smile and a nod. Kate waved and called goodbye to Keith as he left. He didn't turn back, but if he had Keith would have seen Kate lingering to watch him leave.

* * *

**Sooo... This story was boring. Totally boring. I decided to delete the original chapter one and put this in instead as a time skip to the current events. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! Reviews make the world go round :) -Light1172**


End file.
